mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mascotia Wiki
Welcome to the Main Chat Page! Does it relate to the wiki? Post it here! OTHER CHAT SECTIONS! *Brainstorming Room - Share ideas, give and get input, have fun! *I Need Assistance! - Need help, or a question answered? Maybe someone will help! *Random Nonsense - Off-topic goodness! *Just For Fun - Forum games and other fun stuff! *Live Drawing Collab - Draw with others! (OUT OF ORDER) Looking for older posts? Check the Archive. Make sure you've read the Wiki Rules! Topics that posted here that would be better suited for another section will be moved to that section. ---- About the Poll By the way, the collaborative drawing thing looks like this - UnreachableStars, Jibrig, and I were all drawing together and this is what we ended up with. You draw stuff and other people can see it happening live, and they can edit it as well. (So nothing is permanent unless you take a screenshot like I did.) Of course, there is kind of a danger of someone drawing something indecent... But hopefully people know better than to do that. Anyway, the poll is on the front page. Go check it out! Pettamapossum 09:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I'd use it. Trust me. I love art. XD And is that Swimmy up in the corner? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 17:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: We're gonna have one! So long as I overcome my tech-impairities... It's linked near the top of the page. Pettamapossum (talk) 16:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Taking the initiative. Alright, listen up. Nolan and I had a talk today. For a while now, Nolan has been appealing to everyone on the Wiki, saying he likes their ideas, which makes people think it will be cannon. Well, today I've ended that. The community is getting bigger and bigger. Nolan likes to say things and take actions without consulting with the other admins. It's not his fault, we've all done that I'm sure. But either way, We've agreed that I am now the head manager of how the series will work, which means there will be a few changes about how the whole cannon series is gonna work...lol jk, a lot: 1. If you have an idea you think is interesting and wld like us to consider, show us. Link me to the page or blogpost holding your idea, and I will consult with the other admins to see what they think about it before we make a final decisions. 2. Do not label your concepts with "Maskotia" ''(which btw is pronounced Maz-koh-sha). Unless we finalize that it's cannon, you don't get to self-proclaim yourself as an owner of cannon content. 3. I am an ADMIN too. Just because Nolan is overly-forgiving and appeals to the crowd doesn't mean you need to run to him when you're butthurt about something. For example, when Marcfyre was banned, the only reason he was given a "2nd chance" (more like a trillionth) is because some idiots started complaining about it to Nolan (whoever wanted him to be unbanned, I'll never know), and Nolan has a severe incapablity when it comes to tolleration hurtful words and angry yelling. Therefore, I have every ability Nolan has, so if anything, yell at ME. There is nothing I love more than a good debate, so go ahead and throw ur stupid arguments at me, it's fun. Besides, I'm the Mascot Community's supervillian, remember? Aren't WE supposed to be the ones who get yelled at, not the superheroes? 4. And LASTLY...Do NOT edit cannon content with your own if it has not been confirmed cannon, and do not claim other characters to be yours. Also, if you have any questions about anything about Maskotia or the wiki, let me know, or another ADMIN. Alright, that's that. If you have any questions, contact me on my talkpage. Peace out, my little lemondrops. <3 08:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sooooo how does this apply to me as an ADMIN? Do I get a say in the canon of the series or an easy access pass or what exactly? BigBear629 16:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "easy access pass"? When we Admins find something interesting, we show the other admins and see what we all agree on (checks and balances).ShadowRaptor101 16:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No idea actually. It seemed like a smart thing to say. lol BigBear629 17:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you're no supervillian. Stop thing like that. It's counter-productive. -Vulturewing/Blitzfish Vulture, though I do agree he IS acting a bit dramatic and self-hate-ish (come on your not a supervillain), you could have put it a more gentle way. Lets not fight ok guys? BigBear629 06:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I was being positive.-Vulturewing/Blitzfish It's all good. You were being positive, but not exactly gentle? Now my own logic doesn't make sense.... Alls i knows is that my "possible fight" sense started tingling, so I just wanted to put out a word of peace :P BigBear629 13:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ATTENTION I banned Marcfyre. Got a problem? Take it up with me, not Nolan. He didn't do it, I did :D ShadowRaptor101 20:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I was giving him only half-strikes for some of the stuff he's done. I guess he was overdue for this. Pettamapossum 21:00, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Coolio, now lets move on with our lives. BigBear629 21:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, it seems Plan A (In my eyes): Respect Marc didn't work. All well. :P The Copper Engineer, Race6000 23:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (Sound of Champagne popping open) ...Uh... that wasn't me. Really. Pettamapossum 02:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You didn't? XD Wonder if a Mascot did...? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 02:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Ploxl. XD Shacho, master of all narwhals (talk) 20:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Founding of Mascotia: Group Decision I've been putting this off for a while, and I'm leaving for a road trip with my dad soon so I feel the need to get this out there now. the Founding of the "mascot alliance" or whatever we decide ios kind of a big deal, so everybody definitely should have a say. Lets get the true canon event discussion going so we can decide what the true event was. Poss and I have a sort of rough idea that it is an kind of code where all mascots help out in a ig bond of brother/sisterhood and good will. There would be a kind of local council for each region, and a big group at the central mascotia where mascots would assemble for matters of the gravest importance. Thats all well and good, but how and why? I'm thinking maybe some message from the universe that goes very simply "well chaps, all of you are going to play a big part in the fate of this realm, what did you call it? Mascotia, yes yes yes. Anyways, since all of you are going to be very big and important in the not too distant future, you may want to keep in touch and get to know each other. Anyways, ta ta! THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 10... 9... 8... 7..." and so on. However, It's too big a decision to put on one person, so lets start pitching ideas guys. BigBear629 (talk) 18:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I think the 'why' should have a lot to do with Evaporation. Evaporation doesn't have much else to do with the series besides giving a behind the scenes look at what's happening in the world and introducing one of the series's major antagonists. I've already proposed this idea to you before, but perhaps the events of the Evaporation saga should make the Mascotians want to band together. Much of Evaporation was able to occur because everyone was divided and fighting, so after a near-apocalypse the people should want a change of some sort. That's just my input on the matter, though. Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova (talk) 01:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I like this and we should make it happen. Question is, are we going to merge the 2 into a single longer story, or will evaporation lead into the events of founders? Either way the 2 stories should be heavily meshed and related as you said. BigBear629 (talk) 04:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure wish people would coment... *sigh* Reminder: Top Troll Killing Method Guys, I see this whole thing with Marc this way: we banned him but he came back, so if banning doesn't work, then how bout we ignore him? That is the traditional method of killing trolls (apart from putting them in sunlight and unleashing billygoats on them) so how bout we give it a shot? Stop giving Marc attention, calmly fix any pages he messes up with a rollback (or get another person to do it if you don't know how) and generally act as if he isn't there. Problem solved. BigBear629 (talk) 17:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) His IP got banned just so you know, he won't be coming back Jibrig (talk) 18:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) lovely :) BigBear629 (talk) 19:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I know this is unrelated, but that comment about sunlight killing trolls made me wonder... Have you seen the movie Trollhunter? Pettamapossum (talk) 16:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I have Poss. :D BigBear629 (talk) 04:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) HOO YEAH! High-five, brothah! Pettamapossum (talk) 05:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Bugs? Hey, am I the only one who can't write comments or reply to them?! It just keeps loading but never loads... Great. First the Image Search thing now this... Pettamapossum (talk) 18:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, nevermind. It just won't let me do it in Firefox. It works fine in Safari. Crisis averted... Although the image search still doesn't work. >:U Pettamapossum (talk) 19:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I only use firefox, so... And my reason is because google things don't block the adds on Google Sites (Such as youtube) when using addblock. D: And no, I can't do comment things either. :P The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 19:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Just Curious... What is the background of? It's really blurry. :/ The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 02:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Good question. I had to make it blurry to fit, and now I'm not happy with it. It's very confusing trying to find the right size and still make it only take up so many MB. This is the original background image, made by PitchBlackPheonix: Wikibackground.png|By PitchBlackPheonix Now as a background, it's just a blurry mess... -_- This would all be so much easier if I wasn't such a computer idiot. And if I actually knew anything about wiki-making. Oh well, at least most of the stuff here actually works, although it's not very pretty. Pettamapossum (talk) 19:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I suggjest you make a new background if you don't like this one. Or just get something really basic. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 21:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I think It doesn't look too bad. Kind of mysterious isn't it? The wiki is looking better and better in my opinion. BigBear629 (talk) 04:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it, but someday I'd like it if we could figure out the background thing. Also, I want to organize the talk page and make several categories later, so I want to figure out how to do that. =) Pettamapossum (talk) 09:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Uh... Am I the only one where the Wiki Activity isn't loading right? :P The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 14:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Happened to me before. Not sure what the cause is. BigBear629 (talk) 15:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It's loading fine now. It worked right as soon as I posted this. :| The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 15:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Construction This talk page is under construction. If stuff starts disappearing, don't panic! It just means that I've moved it. Pettamapossum (talk) 15:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I realize that I'm late saying this, but construction is pretty much finished. Please check out the other Talk pages. I'm still the only one who has posted on the forum games one... ;-; Pettamapossum (talk) 19:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I just state something... Um... Yeah, apperantly EVERYONE can edit the main page. Just saying. The Cute4 (talk) 14:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) And yes, it's me, Race6000. Changed my signature. XD The Cute4 (talk) 14:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't know were to put this This seems like the most logical place to put this. Anyways, MLS is mad at me because I and about five other people kaxilized his website that was pretty much just an exact copy of ours with a different name and no rules. Now he's mad at us so he's trying to spread rumors about me (and only me for whatever reason). He is trying to get people on his side, and his most recent creations (Dafurk and some other one) are complete lies and you shouldn't trust him because he's gone insane. Just a warning. Thanks. Waffle_flish (talk) 19:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, all! I'm still breathing and writing my own books based on my characters. .3. Also, Flish, shutcho lie-hole. You attention-o-phile you. You're just jelleh. Peace, y'all! I got work, and finals to deal with tomorrow. - MLS, out. (talk) 03:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I too would like to give you all greetings. I happen to be M's manager at TheDarknessFears Designs. On another note, if you and this 'Flish' don't get over this trivial quarrel I'll have to get you BOTH shut down. Flishstar, for Zetaboards ToS violations, and you for just not calming down. I know we've been mates for a long time, but this stupidity must end. I don't want to have to do this, but I will if I need to. Seriously, bring back the M me and Blue used to know and love. That's an order. If any of you wish to contact me, you may find me at TDF's Wiki , or at M's Forum , which, obviously is not how ''some people remember it. The place has got the stiffest rules I've ever seen. And I've seen what North Korea is like on a good day. Argos; Bane of Shadows. (talk) 04:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, will do, boss. Anyway, since my copy of Spore isn't working for some reason, I'll just put this here; I might be making my own videogame idea based around my characters, though it's a bit darker than most plot-lines. It will contain an entire backstory to all my characters, detailed 3D environments, and will take place both in Maskotia, and in the alternate world from which Sam originated. Each 'world' will have a number of 'zones' in it. Things get a bit more complicated from there. .3. - MLS, Regent of Arstüngarde (talk) 19:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) !ATTENTION! After recently being abandoned, I, Marcfyre, have returned to fix the wiki. Thanks to tjch67 for letting me back on early! Marcfyre (talk) 00:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC)